la novia de mi mejor amigo
by airum
Summary: ella.... es mi novia; con esas palabras me di cueta de cuanto amaba a Sakura Kinomoto, la novia de mi mejor amigo
1. ella es mi novia

Capitulo 1: Ella es… mi novia

Capitulo 1: Ella es… mi novia

No se como empezar con esto… bien quizás describiendo a la persona que puso de cabeza mi vida, mis hormonas y sobre todo mi sentido del honor… así es, después de tanto tiempo por fin encontré a la única mujer que puede deshacer mi orgullo, el orgullo de Li Shaoran.

El nombre de aquella hermosa dama es Kinomoto Sakura, la novia de mi mejor amigo Hiraguisauba Eriol… aun recuerdo el día que la conocí mucho antes de que anduviera con mi mejor amigo…

FLASH BACK

Buenos días chicos, hoy ingresara un nuevo alumno a nuestro semestre, espero le den una grata bienvenida ya que nos visita desde Hong Kong, así que no tiene muchos amigos aquí en Japón, por favor pasa….-

Entre y lo primero que pude distinguir entre toda esa gente eran esos ojos esmeraldas que me miraban con un poco de emoción.

Me llamo Li Shaoran- dije con toda la calma del mundo a pesar de estar un poco perturbado por esos ojos, nunca había visto unos ojos así.

Bien Li, bienvenido, siéntate atrás de Kinomoto, Kinomoto alza la mano para que Li sepa donde es- entonces supe que la dueña de esos ojos se apedillaba Kinomoto.

Hola Li, mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, espero podamos ser amigos- y me sonrió, y desde entonces no deje de pensar en ella.

FIN FLASH BACK

Esta bien, no todo fue tan mágico como aquel día, y es que como ceder si nunca lo había hecho, Sakura no es una mujer alta, bueno no desde mi punto de vista, pero aun así su estatura es perfecta, su cabello castaño que le llega hasta los hombros, definitivamente posee el cuerpo de una diosa, y esa voz y carácter infantil que tiene; no puedo culpar a mi amigo por enamorarse de ella.

Al principio de semestre me comporte como un patán con ella, pero es que era la primera vez que sentía miedo, y es que para los Li esta prohibido ese sentimiento, miedo a enamorarme de aquel pequeño ángel, y que fue lo que paso, me enamore de Sakura Kinomoto…

Lo peor fue cuando Eriol me dijo que ya eran novios…

FLASH BACK

Ese día todo estaba normal, simplemente que a la hora del descanso note algo raro en mi amigo…

Nos sentamos como siempre en la banca que estaba debajo del árbol trasero de la escuela, Erial se comportaba extraño, mejor dicho estaba muy nervioso, cosa que a mi me pareció demasiado raro, ya que nunca lo había notado así… ni siquiera en temporada de exámenes finales….

Ya dime ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?-

A mi…. Bueno no me pasa nada grave Shaoran- lo dijo tranquilo aunque esa voz no me gustaba en el…

Bueno si no te pasa nada malo…. Por que no me lo dices….he?- pregunte intrigado, no me gustaba que las personas me escondieran cosas, mucho menos si se supone que son mis mejores amigos.

Etto… pues yo….-

Hola amor!!- esa voz era de la persona que mas molesta me parecía, y es que tenia que admitirlo su voz era un canto que celestial que me mortificaba y aun no sabia porque, pero por que le dijo amor a Erial es que acaso….

Shaoran…es que Sakura…. Ella… es mi novia-

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Esas palabras aun resuenan en mi mente, a pesar de mostrarme sorprendido tuve que ocultar mi molestia, mi enfado; y es que ahí en ese momento fue cuando me di cuenta de que yo estaba enamorado de…. La novia de mi mejor amigo.


	2. confesandole mi amor

Hola, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y pido mil disculpas por lo del nombre de eriol hiragizawa; por lo del apellido, en realidad no sabia como escribirlo, y lo de la "a"; lo siento!!

Bueno sin mas aquí les dejo el otro capitulo, espero que lo disfruten…

Capitulo 2: confesándole mi amor…

Hola; mi nombre Sakura Kinomoto, de que les quiero hablar, del pequeño conflicto que tengo, ya que no se si amo a mi novio o si amo a su mejor amigo; y es que como decirle que no a ese cuerpo escultural que posee, a su sonrisa blanca, sus ojos chocolate y ese cabello rebelde….como decirle que no a Shaoran Li.

Quieren saber como empezó todo; pues bien aquí les va la historia…

Flash Back

Hola amor!!- le dije con toda naturalidad a Eriol, pero al darme cuenta de que estaba ahí Li, sentí un escalofrió aunque no sabia el porque.

Shaoran…es que Sakura…. Ella… es mi novia- Eriol le dijo un poco nervioso.

Hmp… no puedo creer que andes con este esperpento de mujer- Shaoran lo dijo con un enfado indescriptible, en ese momento me di cuenta de que en realidad el me detestaba demasiado… al menos eso creía yo.

Será mejor que te evites los insultos Shaoran, Sakura es mi novia y te pido respeto para ella-

Has lo que quieras- entonces Li se fue demasiado disgustado

¿Por qué no le habías dicho a Li que tu y yo somos novios?- pregunte con un poco de disgusto por el comentario anterior, aunque también me mortificaba un poco el porque mi novio no le había dicho nada a su mejor amigo, a pesar de que llevábamos dos semanas saliendo juntos…

Yo se que a Shaoran no le caes bien amor, no sabia como lo iba a tomar, pero ya ves se molesto- dijo triste, y tenia razón desde que shaoran llego no hacia otra cosa que insultarme

Todo estará bien, ya veras que pronto se le pasara, después de todo es tu mejor amigo- le dije consolándolo, y es que no podía ver así a Eriol.

FIN FLASH BACK

Después de eso pasaron varias semanas, cada día veía a mi novio mas triste, pues por alguna extraña razón cada que yo me acercaba a el y estaba presente Li, se iba, ponía caras o hacia comentarios ofensivos hacia mi; cosa que molesto de sobremanera a Eriol, por lo cual termino discutiendo con Shaoran…

Lo había decidido, tendría que hablar con ese Li; no podía dejar que le hiciera semejante daño a mi novio, por que eso es importante cierto, cuidar a mi NOVIO…

* * *

Sakura se dirigía al salón de arte de la escuela; sabia que su novio no estaría ahí pero quería encontrarse con shaoran para aclarar las cosas…

Al entrar vio a Shaoran sentado enfrente del piano, viéndolo con determinación, por un momento al verlo así Sakura sintió escalofríos, no sabia por que pero esa mirada que mostraba determinación le causaba tanto… nervio.

Hola- dijo en un susurro lo sufí enciente fuerte para que el chico pudiera oírla

¿qué haces aquí molestia?- dijo serio intentando ocultar su sorpresa, tenia muchas problemas en la cabeza, y se preguntaba por que el peor de todos estaba parada viéndolo fijamente.

Quiero hablar contigo que no es obvio tarado- dijo enojada por la antigua ofensa, aunque lo que consiguió fue que Shaoran se acerca a ella de manera amenazante.

Yo no quiero escucharte, así que no pierdas tu tiempo SAKURITA-

Pues tendrás que hacerlo Li, estoy harte me oyes, harta de ti, de tus insultos, y sabes si estoy parada aquí hablando con un bestia como tú es por Eriol solo por el, por mi NOVIO!!-

Shaoran exploto de rabia ante las palabras de la chica, y era simplemente por que sabía que tenía razón, pero como odiaba que le dijera que Eriol era SU novio; y sin pensarlo la tomo de los brazos pero a pesar de la fuerza procuro no lastimarla.

No me vuelvas a gritar así Kinomoto, no me vuelvas a decir que Eriol es tu novio, entiznes, no lo hagas-

¿Por que te molesta tanto?; que te he hecho Li para que no quieras que sea novia de tu amigo, ¿Tan mala soy para ti?- dijo sollozando ya que no entendía las reacciones de Shaoran, lo único que logro es que el suavizara su agarre…

No llores Kinomoto, no te odio ni te detesto…. Simplemente no quiero que Eriol sea tu novio eso es todo… tu no puedes quererlo a él… no puedes amarlo- Shaoran hablaba tranquilo, tanto que dejo salir su tristeza sin miedo a ser descubierto, ya que se sentía derrotado.

Dime por que Li, por que dices que yo no puedo amar a Eriol, tan mala te parezco, te lo ruego Shaoran dime por…- quedo callada ya que unos labios se posaron en los suyos, primero con cierta timidez, después ella se dejo guiar por el sentimiento, jamás pensó que el pudiera besar de esa forma tan dulce, con amor…

El nunca perdía el control, al menos eso pensaba, pero cuando la oyó decir su nombre no puedo resistirse a probar esos labios, que bien sabia que estaban siendo prohibidos para él; tenia que terminar con eso, pues sabia que entre mas dura aquel beso, mas grande seria su culpabilidad, puesto que estaba sintiendo deseos de poseer a Sakura para siempre, así que se fue separando lentamente de ella, y al abrir sus ojos puedo notarla sonrojada y con lo ojos aun cerrados, se veía hermosa…

Sakura, yo no quiero que seas novia de Eriol… por que yo te amo…- y salio inmediatamente de ahí.

* * *

Me ha dicho que me ama, Shaoran Li me ama, y yo…. No se si lo amo o amo a mi NOVIO, su mejor amigo…


End file.
